


Why 18th Birthdays Are Best

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm...Paddy and Mr. Moony get together on Sirius's 18th Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why 18th Birthdays Are Best

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The fifteen-year-old Sirius Black was bisexual, and almost obnoxious about it. Not many people avoided him in the halls of Hogwarts because he frequently grabbed random students and gave them a snog-to-beat-all-snogs. What sane person would pass up an opportunity like that?

Remus Lupin would. Though he was Sirius's closest friend after the illustrious James Potter, he would shove his best mate away, close to growling at him, if Sirius decided the werewolf's lips had suddenly struck his fancy.

If a stranger had observed the two together, they would have become extremely confused. Many a time, the pair would be having a Grand Laugh about some prank or another when the mischievous black-haired boy would attempt to have a go at the other. It never worked, and it tended to make Remus very mad.

One day, Sirius asked him why he refused to do anything with his "Dearest Paddy." Remus's only reply was "Because Mr. Moony isn't a tart."

That question had been asked exactly two years prior to Sirius's 18th birthday party.

On the night of said birthday, The Marauders, under an obligation to get as smashed as they possibly could, were drunk.

Sirius, who had grown more reserved over the years, was currently under the impression that the room was a merry-go-round. In a feeble attempt to hold on to his balance he was practically sitting on Remus's lap. He slung an arm around Remus's shoulder and murmured into his ear, "We would have so much fun if you were gay, Moony."

Remus, in a blissfully drunken state of Not-Caring, was ready to admit what he had denied for what seemed like eons now. "But I am, Pa-ddy," he replied in a slurred, and slightly sing-song voice.

The birthday boy stood up. Then he grabbed Remus and prepared to give him one of his infamous snogs-to-beat-all-snogs. And Remus didn't push him away.


End file.
